Acepto ese reto!
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Serena es una cadete de la legión de reconocimiento, que un día junto a sus amigos decide aceptar un reto. ¿Que cual es? Pues nada mas y nada menos que seducir en una semana al serio y malhumorado capitán Levi. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿O por el contrario se cambiaran los papeles y acabará ella siendo seducida por el atractivo capitán?
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, aquí os dejo esta mini historia que seguramente no alargue mas d episodios, solo espero que os guste y que paséis un buen rato leyéndola.

Pareja: Levi x OC

* * *

-El reto es intentar seducir al capitán Levi en una semana, si eres capaz de conseguir la guardia durante un mes. Aquellas palabras hicieron que un silencio perturbador y algo incómodo se apoderara de toda la sala.

Meditaba durante unas pocas palabras, si ganaba no solo, había conseguido el objetivo más bueno de la legión si no también lo hacía durante la guardia de más y más durante las frías noches.

Sin embargo, si eso fue todo lo que yo quería imaginar era la cara del capitán y el pedazo de castigo que me caería por ello. Sin duda me arriesga muchísimo.

Sonreí con maldad. La respuesta estaba decidida.

-Acepto-. Dije, a todos los presentes se les cayeron la mandíbula al suelo al decir unas palabras.

-¡¿What?! Pero tú estás loca, ¿sabes lo que puedes hacer pasar si sale mal? Dijo muy exaltado Eren.

-Es cierto Serena, el capitán se va a mosquear mucho cuando se entere que todo se trata de un juego-. Me aviso Armin, con una voz que reflejaba preocupación.

-Bah, no os preocupéis, en el caso de que salga mal lo mucho que me puede pasar es lo que mande a limpiar todas las habitaciones de la casa durante un mes-. Dije alzando los hombros.

-¿Y eso te parece poco? De verdad a veces pienso que estas un poco mal de la cabeza ...-. Volvió a decir Eren mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz.

-Entonces una semana ¿no? ¡Bien, mañana comenzare mi plan: como seducir al mal humorado capitán Levi! -. Grite levantándome de un salto del suelo y señalando hacia la parte de la habitación.

-¿A que está señalando? -. Se escuchó en un murmullo la suave voz de Mikasa, que había hablado muy poco en toda la noche.

Aquella noche les dije a Eren, Armin y Mikasa que no les dijera a nadie lo que se quiere y claro, al día siguiente lo sabía todo el mundo, menos el capitán.

O eso pensaba.

-Al día siguiente-

Me gusta casi toda la noche en vela, pensando en todas las maneras posibles para seducir al capitán, sin embargo el resultado fue muy bueno.

En mi vida nunca había tenido que seducir a un hombre y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Suspire pesadamente y me levante la cama, una vez que me mire una vez más en el espejo antes de irme y observen que mi largo pelo rubio oscuro está bien recogido en una trenza y mis grandes ojos marrones claro que me acompañaron por unas muy notables ojeras , signo de no haber dormido nada anoche.

Sonreí y salí de la habitación, a primera hora del día teníamos que ponerlo en otro lugar, no sabía porque pero a la misma vez que me acercaba al lugar me sentí un poco más nerviosa.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces y despejé mi mente, tenía que concentrarme.

Aprovechary la ocasión e intentaría recolectar un poco de información.

En cuanto llegue al campo me acerque a Mikasa, que siempre es de las primeras en llegar.

-Buenos días Mikasa-.

-Buenos días Serena-.

-Oye ... quería preguntarte algo sobre lo de ayer-dije bajando la voz y mirando a los lados para que nadie me escuchara- no tengo ni idea de cómo seducir a un hombre, por eso estoy buscando un consejo sobre cómo hacerlo -. Dije.

-Mmmm ... Bueno, una vez escuche un Connie y Jean habla de mujeres, ellos decían que les encantaban las mujeres con grandes pechos y que de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos algún botón de la camisa se lo quitaba y dejaba ver un poco más.- Dijo que ella no tiene importancia, que me cuenta de que o Mikasa era demasiado inocente en esos temas o que realmente no prestaba atención.

-¿Connie y Jean? Menudos pervertidos ... como yo las cojas mirando más de van a enterar-. Dije crujiéndome los dedos de las manos.

-Realmente no puedo decirte mucho más, no me interesa ese tipo de cosas, prefiero centrarme en los entrenamientos-. Finalizo ella la conversación mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

-¡Muchas gracias Mikasa, me ha dado un par de ideas! -. Le grité desde lejos moviendo la mano.

-¿Un par de ideas para qué? -. De repente una voz grave y con pocos ánimos se escuchó a mi espalda, haciendo que pegara un salto del susto.

Mi sorpresa fue al dar la vuelta y encontrar unos pocos pasos de mi capitán, mirándome fijamente y con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Capitán! No sabía que estaba ahí-. Dije intenta cambiar el nombre repentinamente de tema.

-Acabo de llegar, deja de hacer la vaga y ponte a hacer cosas, ¿o prefieres que te diga lo que tienes que hacer? -. Dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

-¡No hay capitán, ya me pongo manos a la obra! -. Salí corriendo de allí lo más pronto posible, ¿cómo los carajos se iban a seducir a ese hombre cuando no era capaz de mantener una conversación por más de 2 minutos?

Sin duda esto fue un ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Aquella tarde hacia muchísima calor, y todos los presentes menos bañados de sudor, notaba como la ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me daba la sensación de que el entrenamiento estaba terminado y yo estaba deseando irme a dar una buena ducha.

Me encontraba dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando de repente empecé a escuchar unos gritos, me senté a la vuelta, preparada para cualquier cosa pero con mi sorpresa cuando vi que Eren había cogido la manguera y se había puesto a trabajar en todo el mundo.

Yo animé por la idea de que ese agua fresca se me antojó en mi cuerpo y me acerqué a él, este bronceó pronto me vio dirigido a la manguera y acabe toda empapada.

Pegue un grito, el agua estaba congelada pero era un retroceso de la temperatura descomunal que hacía.

Y así paso un rato, entre gritos y risas, todo el mundo corriendo ante un peligroso Eren armado con una manguera y aprovechando el tiempo libre que teníamos.

Me encontraba empapada, el pelo se me había soltado y los mechones se me pegaba a la cara, me acerque sigilosamente al moreno para quitarle la manguera, sin embargo, este en un tonto me obligó a romper, me llamo, botones de la camisa y casi, por no decir todo el pecho estaba a la vista.

El sujetador blanco con corazoncitos se hizo visible y todos los presentes lo vieron.

-¡Eren pervertido! -. Grite mientras salía de allí corriendo con mi cara roja como un tomate y tapándome como podía el pecho.

Entre en la casa y dirigiéndome a mi habitación no vi lo que tenía delante y acabe tropezando con alguien.

-Yo ... lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba-. Dije con más vergüenza aun.

-Tsk ... Diez más cuidado mocosa-. Aquella voz hizo que me parara el corazón, que me tropezó con el capitán, que me quita la empapada y con la camisa rasgada.

Levante la cabeza avergonzada y lo mire a los ojos, no encontrábamos en una posición muy comprometida, con mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y mi cabeza encima de la suya.

Mi pelo caía a ambos lados de su rostro y ninguno de los dos decía nada durante unos segundos.

Lo mire fijamente a sus ojos grises y me mordí el labio.

Este es un pensamiento que todos los movimientos pusieron en mi boca, parecía que en ese momento, el tiempo se había parado hasta que mi cabeza me recordó dónde me encontraba y de un salto me puse en pie.

-Lo siento mucho capitán! -. Dije entrando rápidamente en mi habitación.

El corazón me iba a 1000 por hora y pensando en todo lo que había pasado la vergüenza se apodero de mí.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar la cara después de todo eso?

Suspire pesadamente y me dispuse a quitarme esa ropa y darme una buena ducha.

Sin duda, había sido un día muy largo.

 _ **-En otro lado-**_

Después de que Serena se haya levantado e ido repentinamente de allí, Levi se sentó en el suelo y permaneció allí durante unos minutos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Tsk maldita mocosa ...-. Dijo que mientras fruncía más el ceño y se llevaba una mano a la frente, mientras intentaba su sonrojo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review sabiendo que os esta gustando como va, me seria de gran ayuda :D

¡Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, aqui os dejo el 2 capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero que os este gustando como va :D

 **Review:**

-Selene: Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustando el primer capitulo 3, y en cuanto a tu pregunta un personaje OC, es un personaje inventado por ti misma que tu has añadido a la historia, en mi caso mi personaje OC es Serena.

Y ahora os dejo con la lectura, ¡Qué la disfrutéis!

* * *

3 días habían pasado ya desde que acepte el reto de seducir al capitán, 3 días de intensiva búsqueda de información y consejos para cumplir mi objetivo.

Obviamente todo llevo a un continuo fracaso.

Le pregunte a varias personas acerca de los gustos en las mujeres del capitán pero ninguno supo que decirme, solo que a veces se me veía acompañado de Hanji, Petra o alguna cadete.

Nada de mucha ayuda sinceramente.

Lo que me llevaba a una conclusión, la vida amorosa del capitán era una llena de fracasos.

Anda, igual que la mía.

Suspire pesadamente.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, acostada en la cama, con las piernas arriba y la cabeza colgando, llevaba así media hora y ya toda la sangre se me había acumulado en la cabeza.

Tenía la esperanza de que así se me vendría alguna idea para el reto, pero nada.

De repente unos fuertes golpes llamaron en mi puerta, con un simple adelante di mi permiso para que entraran.

Encontrándome así a Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie y Sasha en la puerta.

-¿Pero qué haces?-. Pregunto Eren ante mi situación actual.

-Pensando sobre lo dura que es la vida-. Dije.

-Es decir, pensando en cómo vas a conseguir seducir al capitán ¿no?-. Dije este con burla entrando en la habitación acompañado de los demás.

-Exacto, ahora, ¿que hacéis ustedes a estas horas de la noche en mi habitación?-. Pregunte curiosa mientras me sentaba en la cama y los miraba con una ceja alzada al ver como todos se estaban acomodando en mi habitación como si se tratase de las suyas.

-Bueno, pues resulta que en una de mis expediciones secretas a la cocina en busca de algo que comer he encontrado esto. ¡Tachan!-. Dijo Sasha mientras de su chaqueta sacaba lo que parecía ser una botella de wiski.

-¡O no, eso sí que no, la última vez que confié y bebí con ustedes acabe despertándome en el patio, tras quedarme dormida debajo de un árbol!-. Dije exaltada recordando lo mal que lo pase ese día en el entrenamiento con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y teniendo que aguantar la insoportable calor que hizo ese día.

-¡Vamos Serena, no seas aguafiestas, mañana tenemos el día libre y puedes descansar, aparte hace tiempo que no pasamos un buen rato todos juntos!-. Dijo Eren intentando convencerme.

Lo peor de todo era que el muy cabrán tenia razón.

Suspire totalmente derrotada.

-Está bien, ustedes ganáis-. Dije a la vez que me sentaba al lado de Mikasa, a lo que ella susurro un "esto va a acabar mal" que solo yo oí.

-¡Que empiece la noche, una ronda de chupitos por aquí!-. Dijo Jean mientras llenaba los 7 vasos que habían aparecido misteriosamente en el suelo.

¡¿Pero qué?!¿¡Cuando carajos había aparecido esos vasos ahí?!

En fin, ya no había vuelta atrás, no sé como pero siempre acababa metida en los líos de esta gente.

-Una botella de wiski después-

Nos habíamos bebido casi la botella entera y la situación en la habitación no era muy buena.

Un muy borracho Eren había acabado en el rincón de la habitación susurrando sin parar que algún día iba a matar a todos los titanes mientras Armin, que se mantenía sobrio lo consolaba.

Por otro lado Mikasa no se había movido del sitio desde que había llegado, aunque claro, no creo que fuera muy cómodo tener a un borracho Jean encima de ella diciéndole una y otra vez lo guapa que era y lo hermoso y sedoso que era su pelo.

Connie... bueno el al tercer chupito había caído rendido en mi cama, no paraba de roncar y me estaba llenando la colcha de babas.

Solo quedábamos en pie yo y Sasha, ambas nos mirábamos desafiantemente, sabíamos que lo que venía a continuación era nada más y nada menos que una guerra a ver quién era la que aguantaba menos.

-Quedan 2 chupitos para cada una, la que caiga primero tiene que darle la mitad de su comida a la otra-. Dijo está entusiasmada con la idea de tener más comida.

Típico en ella, pensé riendo.

-De acuerdo-. Dije mientras echaba el penúltimo.

Ambas nos miramos y de un trago nos lo bebimos, ya no sentía ni como el alcohol quemaba mi garganta. Estaba muy ebria, todo me daba vueltas y la lengua se me trababa para hablar.

Sabía que quedaba muy poco para que cayera.

Pero no me podía permitir perder.

Mire a Sasha, ella no estaba peor que yo, tenía las mejillas muy coloradas y también le costaba mucho hablar, sonreí, ya tenía esto ganado.

-Vamos a por el ultimo ¿no?-. Dije echando lo que quedaba de botella.

Ambas nos llevamos al vaso a la boca, sin embargo el líquido solo rozo nuestros labios que de la nada empezamos a escuchar como Eren y Jean peleaba.

Ambas no giramos rápidamente, no paraban de insultarse y empezaron a darse puñetazos, aunque era gracioso, porque ninguno era capaz de acertar en su oponente.

Aquello era una pelea digna de ver.

Empezaron a armar mucho jaleo y entre empujón y golpe acabaron derramando lo que quedaba de aquel fuerte licor.

-¡Parad de una vez, es muy tarde y van a venir, entonces nos va a caer una buena!-. Dije alzando la voz, haciendo que aquel escandalo fuera aun peor.

-Serena tiene razón, como no paréis va a acabar viniendo el cap- Sin embargo Armin no pudo terminar aquella frase ya que un fuerte golpe nos sobresaltó a todos.

Como unos robots todos giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta y el alma y todo el mundo se nos cayó a los pies.

-¿Pero que...?-. Dijo Levi en un susurro que se fue apagando poco a poco al ver la escena que tenía delante de él.

Eren y Armin ambos cogidos de la camisa con la intención de molerse a palos.

Connie roncando en mi cama.

Armin y Mikasa intentando separar a aquellos dos.

El suelo empapado de alcohol.

Yo y Sasha cayéndonos a los lados.

Me apostaría que aquello el capitán no se lo esperaría por nada del mundo.

El silencio inundo la habitación durante unos segundos, y no sé qué era peor, si escuchar de fondo los ronquidos de Connie o aguantar aquel incomodo momento.

-¿Me queréis decir que carajos está pasando aquí?-. Pregunto este con un tono que mostraba que estaba muy enfadado, eso y por su ceño súper fruncido.

-Pues veras Capitán, estábamos aquí echando un rato y bueno, la cosa se nos ha ido un poco de las manos-. Dije yo, intentando mantener como podía la compostura e intentando que la lengua no se me trabara y se me entendiera bien.

-Cadete ¿está usted borracha?-. Pregunto este con un tono tan tranquilo que hizo que se me erizaba a mí y a todos los pelos del cuerpo.

Trague saliva.

Me había pillado, era imposible esconder mi estado.

-Os doy a cada uno 1 minuto para que vayáis a vuestras malditas habitaciones antes de que me enfade más y decida poneros un castigo por el resto de vuestra miserable vida-. Dicho esto todos con la rapidez de la luz cogieron sus cosas y salieron pitando de allí.

A Connie se lo llevo a cuestas Mikasa con ayuda de Armin.

De esta forma solo quedamos en mi habitación yo y el capitán.

Los muy cabrones me habían dejado sola ante el peligro inminente. Malditos traidores.

Este se acercó a la botella vacía y la cogió, oliéndola un poco.

-Así que Wiski, me preguntaba adonde habríais conseguido esta botella-. Dijo este poniendo la botella en la mesa y acercándose poco a poco a mí, a lo que yo iba retrocediendo también.

-Yo... la conseguí de la cocina capitán-. Dije, echándome a mí la culpa de lo que Sasha había hecho.

-Mmm… Ya veo¿Te das cuenta que has robado algo que no era tuyo no?-. Poco a poco se iba acercando y yo a su vez retrocediendo hasta que acabe por tropezar con mi cama, sentándome y quedando por debajo de Levi.

-Yo lo siento mucho capitán... No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo-. Me disculpe temblando nerviosa ante aquella situación y lo que estaba por venir.

-Y dime ¿qué vas a hacer para pagar esa botella? Se trataba de un Wiski muy caro que Erwin guardaba solo para el-.

-Yo...-. Dije mirándolo a los ojos y temblando como una gelatina.

-Dime cadete ¿porque está temblando tanto?-. Joder, aquello lo dijo con una voz tan malditamente seductora que juraría que calentó todo mi cuerpo sin ni siquiera haberlo tocado.

Con la tensión del momento este se había agachado y había puesto sus manos a ambos lados, quedando su cara muy cerca de la mía, pudiendo así oler mi aliento a alcohol.

-Dime... ¿Debería de ponerte yo el castigo por haberte bebido esa botella?-. Volvió a decir otra vez con ese tono endemoniadamente seductor mientras me cogía por la barbilla con sus suaves manos.

Aquello hizo que se me parara el corazón y la sangre se me subiera a las mejillas, poniéndome mas colorada que un tomate.

-¿Y qué clase se castigó seria ese?-. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no tenía ninguna salida.

Este sonrió con picardía y miro mis labios, se me fue acercando poco a poco y cerré los ojos, sabía que me iba a besar, esperando aquel contacto.

Sin embargo aquel contacto nunca llego porque rápidamente este me soltó y se separó de mí.

-Mañana te quiero ver a primera hora de la mañana en mi despacho, no quiero que llegue ni un minuto tarde. Y por cierto, limpia esto-. Dijo refiriéndose a la mancha del suelo que había dejado el líquido.

El capitán de un portazo cerró la puerta, dejándome descolocada ante lo que acababa de suceder, el capitán había estado a punto de besarme y lo peor de todo es que yo deseaba que aquello ocurriera de verdad.

Me tumbe en la cama y lleve mi brazo a mi cara, tapándola, pensar en aquello me producía tanta vergüenza que me era imposible pensar en otra cosa.

No me di cuenta, pero tanto pensar en aquellos labios que deseaba besar acabe quedándome dormida.

-En otra parte-

Cuando Levi salió de la habitación no se fue ni mucho menos, se quedó allí, detrás de aquel trozo de madera, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Verla a ella así, con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas lo había encendido a puntos inimaginables.

Este soltó una risa maliciosa.

-A ver quién es el que seduce antes al otro mocosa-. Y dicho esto se fue a su habitación pensando en lo divertido que sería el resto de aquella semana.

 **-Continuará-**


End file.
